


Praise Them With Great Praise

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Aftermath, Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen, Historians, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The minstrel at Cormallen sees Aragorn bowing to Frodo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise Them With Great Praise

Denethor was a good master. My leg, twisted from birth, kept me from riding a horse or stepping aside to escape a sword's blow, but he accepted me as herald. Yet the king is a better lord still. I can see it in the sheen in his eye. I shall be proud to serve him all of my days.

What of those halflings before him? We owe them all our lives, but they would not accept such a tribute. So I shall weave them into legend. My sons' sons will learn their names.

"Praise them," I cry, "with great praise!"


End file.
